


The god and his slave

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Master/Slave, Other, Poor Bruce, Possible Abuse, Slave Trade, Slavery, slave Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Bruce is captured by a slave ring and sold to a tall blonde man.





	The god and his slave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote to entertain myself while trying to fix my computer. Hope you like it

Bruce was walking slowly; hands and feet chained to each other and a collar that kept him chained to the other people in the line. How did he got trap in this mess? Right, because he was trying to save a bunch of people from a sex slave ring but he didn’t run fast enough. And now he was another number on the list, a missing name forever. The scientist sighs, this is what you get for trying to play hero.

The group is stop by a halt, Bruce has no idea where he is; they have been walking for hours through the mountains and haven’t seen one sign or building that could indicate his actual position. He looks to the sky, the sun is rising now so he knows where the cardinal points are but that doesn’t help him at all. Suddenly a huge shadow covers his view. He is a taller than anybody Bruce has ever met, with a broad and strong firm body; long blonde hair and a beard he couldn’t be bothered to trim. The man looked at Bruce with a smile, patting in his head several times like wondering where the rest of him is. Bruce is 5’6, which is a decent height but obviously, to this man Bruce was (as the lack of a better word to describe it) petite. Still, he seemed pretty amused by him because he keeps playing and poking for several minutes until one of his guards started to scream and orders him to buy or to get away. The man frowns but pulls some gold from his pocket. Bruce swallows; who is this guy and how is that he has so much gold in his hands? Instead of giving it to the guards, the man throws the gold to the floor with a smug smile. The guard seems pretty piss off and ready to say something but the others stop him and momentarily free Bruce from his collar only to put him another one (this one made of leather). The man smiles gently pulling from the leash, forcing Bruce to follow him.

The walk this time is longer and is not easier because Bruce is riding a horse; in fact, Bruce has never ride a horse before and soon his back and his legs hurt with the effort. When they finally get to their destination Bruce cannot believe what he is seeing; a castle, a fucking gold castle like those in fairy tales. Yet, he is not in a tale, like he is forced to remember when two pairs of foreign hands make him brutally get down from the horse. The tall man nowhere to be seen. Bruce cannot understand a word of what this new people are saying but they are obviously pretty mad. They push Bruce corridor after corridor until they get to a small room that looks like a Turkish bath. The men rip him off of his rag clothes and bath him with water so hot it leaves his skin red and aching. Bruce screams; nobody cares; they keep working. Bruce struggles and gets hit again and again until he stops squirming and obeys.

They put clamps on Bruce nipples, his cock on a small leather cage and a butt plug. Finally they cover his body with oil, tie his hand on his back and change his collar for a golden one with a gold leash. One of the men pull his leash and Bruce follows, he can’t see where are taking him. Vision blurred both by the tears and his missing glasses. They pass door after door and suddenly stops. The man kicks Bruce again as he falls on his knees. The door is opened and Bruce can hear screams and sees the men leaving, shaking like a leaf. Two big arms help him to get back to his feet. Bruce looks, is the tall man again.

The first thing he does when the doors are locked is to free Bruce from the nipple clamps and the butt plug. He is not very delicate and Bruce screams again, the man gives him an apologetic look. The golden leash is also broke as is the cage and his cuffs. Bruce cannot help it and falls on the floor happy to be release of all of that. The big arms help him again to get on his feet and sit at the table but he is not hungry, the tension of the day is paying up and Bruce is incapable to make his arms work or to keep his eyes open. The big man grabs him and sits him in his lap, feeding him small bites of fried fish and baked potatoes. Bruce eats slowly, thanking the fresh drink when the cup touches his lips. His belly soon is full and Bruce finds himself relaxed as ever, which is not a good thing. He knows he should be worried, fuck, he should be fucking terrified; he is on a strange place with nobody to call for help and the man next to him is too comfortable with his nakedness. You don’t need seven PhDs to know what is coming next. But he is too tired, too full, too worn out in general to even dream of running or fighting. He only prays to faint before all starts. He cannot bring the strength to have to see that, others have abuse his body before; experimenting on him all kind of tortures but this is the last piece of dignity he has, he has to keep it; no matter how.

He yawns and the body under him moves, picking him up bridal style securing Bruce against a broad chest; they move to a huge bed, where he is placed on a corner while the man also takes off his clothes. A cold shiver strikes Bruce from his neck to his spine, breathe increases as he desperately tries for his limbs to obey. He slowly starts moving to the edge of the bed; only to be picked by the man again who now is getting inside of the bed with him. Even surrounded by his warm Bruce cannot stop feeling cold and shakes. The man notices this and brings him closer, so close that Bruce can hide his head in his neck. So he does, he refuses to look into the blond eyes while he does whatever the hell he plans to do. Not like he will have to care for long, his last bit of energy is abandoning him and his eyes are closing against his will.

_'Please'_ He thinks in his final moments _'please don’t do this. Please, I will do anything.'_

And then, he falls asleep.


End file.
